El Viaje
by peste21
Summary: A un año de abrirse las puertas del castillo, Anna aún tiene problemas para adaptarse a la nueva vida aristócrata que debe llevar, por lo que unas vacaciones con Kristoff parecerán el remedio adecuado, y sin pensarlo, desencadenarán una serie de eventos que podrían poner su vida y el reino en riesgo.


Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece

 _ **[El Viaje]**_

— Anna — llamó Kristoff mientras buscaba a su novia a través del sucio ático del castillo de Arandelle.

— Anna — repitió el recolector de hielo en tanto que sus ojos recorrían las viejas estatuas, los muebles desvencijados, y un sin numero de objetos que de seguro debían costar bastante, pero que por alguna razón, terminaron apilados en aquel oscuro lugar.

— Anna — insistió Kristoff.

— Por aquí — lo llamó la chica dándole su ubicación gracias al sonido de su voz. Kristoff dio unos cuantos pasos y pronto encontró a la princesa, quien se hallaba de rodillas mientras buscaba algo en un gigantesco baúl.

— Vaya, me costó bastante trabajo encontrarte — le reprochó el recolector de hielo— si no hubiera sido por uno de los mayordomos, que me indicó donde te encontrabas, jamás te hubiera hallado — se quejó.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó el recolector en tanto ella seguía escarbando entre ropa y viejas chucherías.

— Es tan solo una tontería — afirmó la chica mientras que Kristoff veía claramente cómo se sonrojaba.

— No es una tontería, de lo contrario, no te encontrarías aquí buscándolo— comentó el recolector de hielo en tanto se ponía de rodillas acercándose cada vez más a ella.

— Si te dijera de que se trata, pensarías que soy una tonta sentimental— comentó Anna.

— No deberías darle tanta importancia a lo que yo piense — opinó Kristoff.

— Pero lo hago — dijo Anna, quien aparto su mirada del baúl y le dirigió una suave sonrisa. En ese momento, Kristoff la tomó por la mandíbula, se inclinó hacía ella, y la beso. Por su parte, la princesa no dudo en lanzar sus brazos al rededor del cuello del montañés.

— ¿Qué estas buscando? — preguntó nuevamente Kristoff.

— Esto— dijo la chica mientras que sacaba una vieja foto del baúl y se la enseñaba al recolector. Kristoff la tomo entre sus manos y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un retrato de la familia real de Arandelle. Anna se veía muy pequeña en aquella imagen, al igual que Elsa, y a juzgar por su ropa, y la playa que se veía de fondo, debían encontrarse veraneando aquel día.

— La tomaron en unas vacaciones que pasamos en Lidsen, al sur de Arandelle, nos divertimos mucho ese día, he querido volver a aquel lugar desde entonces, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad— comentó Anna suavemente.

— Yo podría llevarte — propuso Kristoff, — últimamente he tenido demasiado trabajo en las montañas, pero no me mataría tomarnos un par de días para hacer un viaje.

— Sabes perfectamente que no me es tan fácil salir sola del castillo — intervino Anna quien no dejaba de mirar la fotografía.

— Me imaginé que no tendrías problemas, considerando que subimos juntos a la Montaña del Norte hace un par de meses — supuso el recolector haciendo referencia al viaje que hicieron en aquella ocasión en la que la reina congeló Arandelle.

— Aquello fue muy diferente. Se trató de una situación extrema, normalmente, no se me dejaría abandonar el castillo tan fácilmente, y ni pensar en hacerlo con un hombre— opinó la chica. — Elsa me convertiría en una paleta. — completó.

— Además — prosiguió Anna — la metí en un enorme problema la semana pasada. Alguien nos vio besándonos en el pasillo.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Kristoff, recordando aquel episodio.

— Uno de los miembros del parlamento, el líder del partido conservador — comentó la chica, quien se mordió el labio al recordar el sermón que tuvieron que soportar ella y su hermana por parte del anciano.

— _No las culpo a ustedes, majestades— dijo el político en aquella ocasión, casi con reverencia — Ustedes son muy jóvenes aún, pero creo que aceptar a un joven de tal calaña en este lugar puede ser peligroso — dijo el sujeto refiriéndose a Kristoff._

— _Se equivoca Lord Krudsen, el problema no es solamente Kristoff. Mi hermana es quien frecuentemente olvida los deberes de su posición — intervino la reina amablemente defendiendo al recolector — le aseguro, que no volverá a pasar— concluyó Elsa con una amable y falsa sonrisa. Sin embargo, fue al ver la ligera arruga en la frente de su hermana, que Anna supo que ella se encontraba a punto de transformarla en una estatua de hielo._

— _No puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable — le gritó Elsa a la menor, una vez se encontraron a solas._

— _Lo lamento, lo lamento— se disculpó Anna — no creí que nadie se diera cuenta, te lo juro Elsa, no pensé en que aquello fuera un problema, Kristoff y yo ya nos hemos besado en público— comentó la chica._

— _¡Anna! — exclamó Elsa alarmada — se supone que eres un princesa de Arandelle, tu comportamiento debería ser impecable. Claro que es problemático que hagas ese tipo de cosas, pero lo que más me molesta, es que cada vez que tu cometes un error, soy yo la que debe poner la cara frente al parlamento y al resto de la corte — se quejó la reina mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente el la silla de su escritorio._

— _¿Tu? — preguntó Anna sorprendida, pues su hermana nunca le había insinuado nada acerca de este problema._

— _Si, yo— afirmó Elsa molesta — cada beso en público, cada coqueteo impropio, cada escena que montas fuera de las puertas del castillo, es vista por todos, y es una excusa más para que todos se vengan en contra mía — se quejó la reina._

— _Nunca pensé… — empezó Anna preocupada, quien decidió no terminar su frase — ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te estaba ocasionando problemas? — le preguntó la chica tristemente a Elsa._

— _Anna… — suspiró Elsa. — sé cuan feliz te hace Kristoff, él es una persona maravillosa, y yo sentí que te debía algo de felicidad, después de todo, las puertas se cerraron por mi culpa — reconoció la reina._

— _Pero, no es justo. Tu no deberías cargar sola con los secretos y los problemas, Elsa. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante, cuidaré mejor mi comportamiento en público— prometió Anna, a lo que su hermana respondió con una leve sonrisa._

 _Anna se culpó bastante por aquella situación, pues, a pesar de todo, se suponía que ella siempre había contado con los mejores maestros e instructores de protocolo, el único problema era que a ella jamás le habían importado aquellas reglas, y al vivir sola y encerrada en el castillo, nunca le fue necesario hacerlo. Aun así, la princesa decidió que cumpliría con su promesa._

— Kristoff, no puedo dejar el castillo, tengo que permanecer aquí — dijo la chica resignada — no es propio que una dama viajar sola con un hombre con él que no está casada — explicó.

— Tampoco es propio de una princesa pasar horas escarbando en viejos áticos llenos de polvo — sugirió Kristoff.

— Oh por favor — comenzó nuevamente Anna irritada — si hiciera únicamente lo " propio de una princesa" pasaría mis días chismoseando con otras nobles y bordando mientras como pastelitos de fresa. Ser una dama es muy aburrido, yo prefiero estar al aire libre — le confesó la chica.

— Jamás lo hubiera pensado… — dijo irónicamente Kristoff quien dejó salir una suave risa — eso es una de los aspectos que nos unen, princesa — declaró el muchacho en tanto se acercaba nuevamente a ella y le daba un beso en los labios.

— Su alteza — llamó la inconfundible voz de Kai — su alteza ¿se encuentra por aquí? — preguntó al tiempo que hallaba a la pareja.

— Oh, lo lamento mucho — se disculpó el sujeto — su hermana la necesita, llegaron noticias de Natsia. Ella quiere discutirlas con usted — agregó.

— Bajaré en un momento— dijo la chica, por lo que Kai dio media vuelta y bajó por las escaleras.

— Supongo que no está bien visto que la segunda princesa de Arandelle pase tiempo sola, sin chaperón, con su novio en el ático mientras se besa con él— se atrevió a decir Kristoff incómodamente.

— ¿Tú que crees? — preguntó Anna sarcásticamente— Elsa me va a matar — dijo la chica en tanto se ponía de pie.

— Nos veremos después, en un par de días — se despidió el muchacho, por lo que Anna se dio media vuelta confrontándolo nuevamente.

— ¿Cómo que en un par de días? — preguntó la chica preocupada.

— Aún estamos en primavera, y pronto empezará el verano, es mejor época del año para recolectar hielo— comentó Kristoff.

—Oh— dijo Anna decepcionada, por lo que Kristoff dio un par de pasos hacía adelante y tomo su mejilla suavemente.

— No te preocupes, estaré de vuelta en un par de días, y entonces, hablaremos con Elsa y obtendremos su permiso para hacer nuestro viaje— dijo el recolector con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Jamás me lo dará — contestó Anna , en tanto tomaba la mano que Kristoff tenía en su mejilla, obligándolo a que la dejara allí.

— Ya veremos— respondió el muchacho, quien retiró la mano de su rostro.

Anna bajó las escaleras, preparándose mentalmente para enfrentarse a la reprimenda que su hermana mayor le daría, pero esta no llegó. Afortunadamente, Kai no era tan chismoso como otros miembros de la nobleza.

— En una semana tendré que hacer un viaje a Natsia. — anunció la reina. — espero que no te sientas sola.

— No lo haré, Kristoff estará en el palacio para hacerme compañía. Viajó a las montañas, pero en un par de días estará de vuelta— respondió Anna, al tiempo que Elsa fruncía ligeramente el seño.

— No es necesario que haga tantos viajes, él podría quedarse en el castillo, ya no necesita seguir haciendo ese trabajo, es…

— ¿Trabajo de plebeyos? — se atrevió a preguntar Anna insolentemente.

— Iba a decir "peligroso" — corrigió Elsa ligeramente molesta.

— Kristoff nunca aceptará quedarse encerrado en este castillo sin hacer nada, él no es un noble, Elsa — dijo la chica dejando claro que consideraba que su propia clase podría llegar a ser un poco menos que un grupo de sanguijuelas.

— Buen punto — reconoció la reina.

— En todo caso, partiré en una semana, espero que puedas arreglártelas sin mi — dijo Elsa preocupada.

— Será difícil hermana, pero podré hacerlo — contestó Anna sonriendo — por favor, vuelve pronto, tu sabes que te extrañaré — agregó mientras ponía sus manos sobre la mesa, con la intención de tomar las de Elsa.

— Yo también te extrañaré — contestó la mayor respondiendo el gesto de Anna.

— Oh, tus manos están tan frías, ¿acaso no te duelen? — preguntó Anna soltando a la mayor.

— No— respondió Elsa sonriente — el frio no me molesta.

— Claro que no, ¿como podría olvidarlo? — preguntó Anna.

— Lo sé, pareciera como si el hombre de nieve parlante que nos sigue a donde quiera que vamos no fuera suficiente recordatorio para ti — bromeó Elsa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una semana después, Elsa partió hacía Natsia, por lo que Anna la despidió en el puerto, mientras que su hermana le recordaba una y otra vez que debía mantener el decoro y permanecer al frente del país mientras ella se encontrara afuera.

— Por favor, recuerda tus deberes con Arandelle — dijo Elsa en aquel momento — recuerda que de una u otra manera, esta gente depende de ti— le recomendó la mayor, tras lo que le dio un caluroso abraso.

— Adiós hermanita, cuídate— dijo Elsa calmadamente, en tanto le daba un beso en la mejilla.

— Adiós Elsa, estaré esperándote — respondió al tiempo que ella también la besaba en la mejilla.

Anna pasó un par de días sola antes de que el recolector de hielo cumpliera su promesa de volver de su viaje. Y a decir verdad, la chica había visto aquel tiempo como un castigo, pues todo le recordó a esos años de soledad que pasó tras las puertas cerradas del castillo, sin nadie más con quien hablar que una servidumbre grande e innecesaria, pues en el lugar tan solo hacían presencia un par de nobles.

Esto último, fue lo que motivó a la chica para ingeniar un maravilloso plan. Aprovechando la escases de nobles y miembros del parlamento en el castillo, Anna podría salir un par de días con el recolector sin que nadie lo supiese. Así mismo, la princesa sabía que podía contar con Kai y Gerda para que ellos guardaran su secreto, después de todo, el jefe de mayordomos y la ama de llaves eran dos de las personas en las que más confiaba.

El único problema era justamente la persona con la que realizaría el viaje. Kristoff jamás aceptaría acompañarla sin el permiso de la reina, por lo que de seguro, tendría que mentirle si es que deseaba obtener su ayuda.

— Hola, te he estado esperando desde hace mucho— dijo Anna en tanto el recolector de hielo se bajaba de su carreta en los establos del castillo, mientras que lucía cansado pero feliz de regresar a los brazos de la princesa.

— Me prometiste que tan solo te irías un par de días, pero te has tardado casi dos semanas— se quejó Anna, quien lanzaba sus brazos al rededor del cuello del recolector.

— Lo lamento Anna — se disculpó Kristoff — surgieron un par de compradores en el camino, esta es una época maravillosa para hacer negocios, después, vendrá el invierno, y no podré vender un solo bloque— dijo el muchacho.

— Lo entiendo — contestó Anna. En ese momento, Kristoff comenzó a mirar a su alrededor .

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? — preguntó — todo está en silencio, ¿es que acaso todos los políticos del país están tomando vacaciones? — agregó Kristoff.

— Elsa está de viaje — empezó Anna — sin ella, no hay reuniones del parlamento programadas, y tampoco hay mucha vida en la corte, así que solo estoy yo — le informó la chica.

— Oh, comprendo — asintió Kristoff quien no necesitó muchas más palabras para saber que a su novia no le gustaba aquella situación.

— Pero, tengo una buena noticia — afirmó Anna — Elsa nos dio su permiso, me dijo que podemos hacer el viaje a Lidsen. Solo puso una condición: no podemos tardarnos más de un par de días — aclaró la princesa.

— No hay problema — Lidsen tan solo queda a unas cuatro o cinco horas en carreta. Estaremos de vuelta en dos días. — comentó Kristoff sonriendo.

— ¡Perfecto! — exclamó Anna emocionada — ¿que te parece si partimos mañana? — preguntó la chica aún más feliz.

— Lo mejor será hacerlo pasado mañana, llegué hace un par de horas y quisiera descansar antes de volver a emprender otro viaje — respondió Kristoff mientras se frotaba su cansado cuello.

— ¡Si! No hay problema— exclamó la chica emocionada.

Kristoff apenas si se levantó el día siguiente, tan solo apareció un par de veces en la cocina para tomar el desayuno y el almuerzo, luego, el recolector de Hielo volvió a la cama cómo si nada hubiera sucedido.

.

.

.

.

Kristoff estaba cansado, en realidad, el recolector de Hielo se hallaba completamente exhausto, pero una parte de él realmente deseaba recuperar sus fuerzas para acompañar a Anna al día siguiente. A decir verdad, el muchacho sabía que aquel viaje no era complicado, ni mucho menos, él mismo lo había realizado en varias ocasiones, durante el invierno, cuando la situación se tornaba excepcionalmente dura para los recolectores de hielo.

— Kristoff— dijo una voz suave en la entrada del cobertizo donde descansaba.

— Anna, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó el muchacho mientras se ponía de pie, ya que se hallaba descansando sobre una pila de paja.

— Quería verte, hoy has estado muy cansado, y pensé que podrías estar enfermo — dijo la princesa torpemente, mientras entraba a la habitación.

— ¿Por qué no duermes en el palacio? — preguntó Anna — yo podría ordenar que arreglen una habitación para ti — sugirió la chica.

— Preferiría que no fuera así, Anna — se negó el recolector de hielo, mientras se frotaba la cabeza algo avergonzado.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Anna visiblemente preocupada — ¿acaso, alguien ha sido grosero contigo en el palacio?

— No, no más de lo normal — contestó el muchacho.

— ¿A que te refieres? — preguntó Anna enfadada — voy a hablar con el personal, no puedo creer que sean groseros con alguien que… — empezó la princesa, en tanto se daba media vuelta para irse. Pero, Kristoff fue más rápido y la tomo por el codo.

— Espera, no, no es su culpa, yo también te he ocultado algo—confesó el muchacho.

— ¿q-qué? — preguntó Anna. En ese momento, Kristoff la miró a los ojos, y vio verdadero temor, e incluso pánico.

— No es nada grave— dijo el recolector mientras tomaba las manos de la chica y las apretaba contra su pecho.

— Es que yo… yo no me siento cómodo en el palacio, tal vez necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme — señaló el muchacho muy nervioso.

— Oh— dijo Anna sencillamente al no hallar las palabras adecuadas. — pero aún así, no creo que sea justo que tengas que dormir en una pila de paja, podría preparar una habitación de invitados — comentó la chica.

— No hagas eso, Anna — la previno Kristoff — lo último que quiero es jugar y pretender ser alguien diferente, por favor — dijo el muchacho.

— Oh — murmuró Anna contrariada — nunca me imaginé que esto fuera tan difícil, y ni siquiera es culpa nuestra, este problema es gracias a toda la gente metiche de este palacio — se quejó la chica casualmente, mientras se sentaba en una de las vigas de paja en el cobertizo.

— No es del todo cierto — comenzó nuevamente Kristoff en tanto se sentaba junto a ella— tampoco ayuda que yo no sea la persona más sociable del mundo — aceptó el muchacho.

— Bien… eso es cierto — reconoció Anna.

— Y que mi novia sea una de las princesas más "impropias" del continente — se burló el chico.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "impropia"? ¿acaso tratas de insinuar que estoy loca? — preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

— Puede ser — reconoció Kristoff — a menos que conozcas otras personas que lee guste saltar sin ningún aviso por barrancos de 200 metros de alto, y practicar locos "ejercicios de confianza" — comentó el recolector con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Oh, ya veo, pero una princesa convencional no hace esto… — dijo la chica antes de lanzar sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Kristoff, pero, en lugar de besarlo, como él había pensado, lo empujo sobre un montículo de paja que estaba detrás de ellos.

— ¡Anna! — gritó Kristoff al caer sobre la paja, y al sentir que ella comenzaba a lanzársela. Por su parte, el recolector de hielo no se iba a quedar atrás, por lo que se inició una lucha en la que ella no dejaba de reír.

En el fondo, tanto Anna como Kristoff sabían como debía terminar esta escena, pero a ninguno les importó, tan solo siguieron el juego hasta que llegó a su ansiado y esperado final.

— Quiero una tregua — pidió Kristoff, en tanto se dejaba caer la lado de la chica, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— Esta bien, te la daré — dijo Anna orgullosa, al tiempo que jugaba con el extremo de unas de sus trenzas.

Kristoff se le quedó mirando, pues sabía a la perfección que los dos eran protagonistas de una especie de guion previamente escrito, y que él debía jugar su papel, no solo para complacerla a ella, sino a sí mismo. El recolector de hielo se acercó hacía la princesa y la besó en los labios. Anna, por su parte, se tendió en la paja, y esperó un nuevo beso.

El beso llegó, así como las demás caricias que Kristoff depositó por encima del corpiño de su vestido. Era irónico, pero el recolector de hielo no podía dejar de pensar en lo suave que se sentía la tela bajo sus callosas manos, lo frágil que parecía Anna bajo su voluminosa forma, y lo hermosos que eran sus labios color cereza. Una mujer como aquella, no era para él, y aún así, no había otro sitio en el que deseara encontrarse en aquel momento.

— Kristoff — murmuró Anna, recuperando el aliento tras el beso, y sin soltar el rostro del recolector. Por su parte, Kristoff disfrutó de aquella caricia en su mejilla por algunos segundos, antes de volver a besarla nuevamente.

— Buenas Noches — llamó una voz masculina en la entrada — ¿hay alguien que pueda ayudarme con los cascos de mi caballo? Creo que están… — comenzó un hombre mayor desprevenidamente mientras que entraba a las caballerizas, pero su frase murió en cuanto vio aquel espectáculo frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Lord Krudsen! — exclamó Anna quien se apresuró a apartar a Kristoff y a ponerse torpemente de pie, con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios — B-buenas noches… ¡Buenas noches! — balbuceo la chica, mientras que detrás de ella, el recolector de hielo también se ponía de pie y se acercaba disimuladamente a Sven, pretendiendo que iba a peinar su pelaje.

— Escuché que necesita ayuda, Lord Krudsen ¿puedo serle útil? — preguntó la chica amablemente, pero sin dejar de verse nerviosa y algo torpe.

— No, no será necesario, volveré mañana — respondió muy serio, pero claramente molesto por la escena que acababa de presenciar. Después de todo, al ser la cabeza del partido conservador, él era el más férreo defensor de la moral, y ella estaba completamente fuera de sus estándares.

Una vez el sujeto dejó el cobertizo, Anna no fue capaz de decir nada de inmediato, tan solo se tapo el rostro con sus manos, mientras se lamentaba por su suerte, y rezaba por que aquel hombre no corriera a escribirle a la mayor, lo cual, estaba segura de que haría sin dudarlo dos veces.

—No, no, no… — se quejó la chica, todavía con el rostro tapado por sus manos. — Elsa va a matarme, Kristoff.

—No entiendo porqué tengo que ser así de estúpida — dijo mientras comenzaba a negar con la cabeza — estúpida, estúpida, estúpida — repitió Anna. Por lo que al verla de esta manera, Kristoff decidió intervenir.

—Anna, por favor, cálmate — dijo Kritoff en tanto tomaba sus muñecas y apartándole las manos de su cara.

— Sí lo soy, siempre es lo mismo. Soy tan torpe y tonta — se quejó la chica quien no pudo reprimir un par de lagrimas — tan inadecuada para la corte, nunca hago nada bien — se quejó Anna por lo que el recolector de hielo decidió rodearla con los brazos.

— No digas eso, no es cierto — la consoló Kristoff, quien no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarle lo que le hubiera gustado decir, como que muchos tan solo estaban resentidos con ella, porque la segunda hija del rey había escogido un plebeyo, y no otro miembro de una casa noble, quitándoles la oportunidad de alcanzar más poder, o que les molestaba aún más que la reina estaba de acuerdo con su noviazgo.

En el fondo, Kristoff sabía que el problema no radicaba en si Anna era o no una adecuada princesa, después de todo, él había conocido muchos nobles burdos, ambiciosos y groseros, que tenían de todo menos "nobleza", pero encajaban mejor en aquel panorama, solo porque, a diferencia de la chica, ellos sí seguían las reglas no escritas de su propia clase, así que no importaba cuanto se esforzara Anna, ella jamás llegaría a ser considerada adecuada hasta que no se resignara a interpretar su papel en ese gigantesco juego de ajedrez.

A pesar de lo anterior, el recolector de hielo decidió quedarse callado, pues no era un misterio que él no era bueno con las palabras. En cambio, sus acciones fueron contundentes, al tomarla firmemente entre sus brazos mientras le frotaba la nuca, le expreso todo lo que realmente importaba: que él estaba junto a ella sin importar los problemas.

.

.

.

.

Después de aquello, Anna y Kristoff decidieron aplazar el viaje sin pensarlo dos veces, pero fue hasta el día siguiente en el que tuvo noticias de Elsa. La reina le mandó una carta en la que le indicaba que volvería tres semanas después de lo previsto, pues fue invitada a pasar una temporada en la casa de campo de los reyes de Natsia, y se hallaba muy emocionada ante estas improvisadas vacaciones. Sin embargo, no mencionaba nada acerca del incidente con Lord Krudsen. Probablemente, aún no le llegaban las noticias.

Otra semana pasó, y la tan temida carta de Elsa finalmente llegó. Sobra decir, que la reina no estaba contenta.

— _¿En qué estabas pensando?_ — le preguntó Elsa en su carta — _si es que estabas pensando en lo absoluto_ — escribió la reina, quien, a juzgar por los trazos en el papel, parecía apretar más y más su pluma contra la hoja, conforme avanzaban las palabras, como si se hallara furiosa.

— _Lord Krudsen insiste en que la solución adecuada sería alejarte definitivamente de Kristoff_ — escribió Elsa.

— No… — murmuró Anna para sí misma.

— _De ninguna manera voy a permitirlo_ — prosiguió Elsa — _pero…_ — empezó nuevamente la reina, por lo que la chica contuvo el aliento para afrontar lo que seguía.

— _Pero, te encuentras invitada a una fiesta en su casa, el próximo viernes 22 en la noche. Su sobrino volvió de la universidad en Corona_ — escribió la reina.

— ¿Una fiesta? — se preguntó Anna extrañada.

— _Lord Krudsen piensa que tu problema radica en que no has conocido jóvenes nobles de tu propia clase, así, que quiere que asistas a más bailes y reuniones sociales, para que conozcas a un aristócrata y te olvides de Kristoff_ — le explicó Elsa.

— _Él cree que tu relación con él tan solo es un capricho, un affaire juvenil, muchos nobles se entusiasman con plebeyos durante la adolescencia. Por su puesto, yo le dije que no se hiciera ilusiones, pero tu sabes bien que no puedo negarme, él es el presidente del partido conservador, políticamente, es muy poderoso_ — continuó la reina. Por su parte, Anna se molestó al leer aquello, al parecer, el aciano no solo era un viejo clasista y elitista, sino que la creía incapaz de tomar en serio a una persona como Kristoff, quien no había mostrado más que gentileza y amor por ella.

— _Sé que no estás feliz Anna, y que probablemente te encuentras ofendida por todo el asunto_ — prosiguió Elsa — _pero todos debemos hacer concesiones, así que ve a la ridícula fiesta y diviértete_ — le indicó.

— No, No lo haré — negó Anna tercamente antes de continuar.

— _¡Lo harás!_ — continuó la reina como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento — _Es una orden de la reina_ — escribió Elsa en mayúsculas sostenidas y con un par de bruscas líneas subrayando las últimas palabras.

Anna sabía que su pobre hermana tan solo se encontraba tratando de hallar una solución diplomática que los hiciera felices a todos, y de pasar aquel percance de la mejor manera. Y también entendía que tenía mucha suerte de tener una hermana tan razonable, pues la mayoría de los reyes del continente jamás hubieran si quiera pensado en permitir a sus hijos o hermanos tener una relación con un plebeyo.

A pesar de lo anterior, de la razonabilidad de la decisión de Elsa y del mínimo sacrificio que la princesa debía hacer para tener a todos contentos, Anna no se encontraba feliz.

— No quiero ir — le dijo Anna a Kristoff mientras caminaban por los jardines del castillo en una soleada tarde de primavera.

— Debes hacerlo — le advirtió Kristoff. — sé que estás molesta, pero Elsa tiene la razón, es solo un baile, ve, baila, come y diviértete, puede que conozcas a un sujeto guapo, y decidas casarte con él esa misma noche — bromeó el recolector de hielo, por lo que la chica le asestó un puño en el hombro.

— Ouch — se quejó Kristoff — eres muy fuerte para ser alguien tan pequeño.

— No te burles. Además, no pienso conocer a nadie — aseguró Anna.

— No voy a mentir — empezó Kristoff nuevamente — espero que no lo hagas— comentó. La pareja se quedó en silencio por unos breves instantes mientras que avanzaban por la floresta.

— ¿Qué más te contó Elsa? — preguntó Kristoff para romper el incómodo silencio que se impuso entre los dos.

—Los reyes de Natsia la invitaron a pasar unos días en la playa. Al parecer, uno de los capitanes de la flota naval de Arandelle desembarcó en el puerto, ella dijo que era… "Agradable" — comentó Anna.

— ¿Eso que significa? — preguntó el recolector de hielo.

— Que le encanta, por supuesto. No dejaba de decir " _Arthur hizo esto, Arthur hizo lo otro, Arthur hizo aquello, oh, Anna si pudieras conocer a Arthur_ " — la imitó Anna con una sonrisa — pero ella no es cómo yo, Elsa jamás permitiría que la vieran haciendo nada "impropio" con nadie.

— ¿Tu crees que pueda haber algo serio entre los dos? — comentó Kristoff.

— Probablemente, pero entonces Elsa tendrá que esperar a que él ascienda de puesto. La opinión pública permitiría que la reina se casara con un general, pero un capitán, está por fuera de toda discusión —le explicó Anna— Cómo sea, siempre me imaginé que a ella le gustaría un militar o algo así, después de todo, Elsa es sería y elegante, pero muy práctica, es la reina perfecta.

— ¿Y tu? — preguntó Kristoff —¿con que tipo de hombre te imaginaste? — insistió.

— ¿Yo? — preguntó — bueno… yo…. Tu sabes, siempre tuve los mismos sueños que tienen todas las niñas, príncipes, princesas, y todo eso. Aunque, en el fondo, me hubiera resignado con que alguien quisiera tenerme, sé que no soy la gran cosa, solo un reemplazo, pero no importa. — dijo Anna con una calma y aceptación tal, que perturbó a Kristoff.

— Cualquiera que tenga la suerte de tenerte debe considerarse muy afortunado— murmuró el muchacho. En ese momento, Anna paró, se dio media vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. Kristoff nunca vio aquella expresión en su rostro.

— Gracias — susurro Anna con una débil sonrisa.

El viernes llegó rápidamente, demasiado, para el gusto de Anna, por lo que los preparativos para la velada iniciaron. La última gran reunión a la que la chica asistió, fue la coronación de su hermana, por lo que una parte de la princesa estaba impaciente por divertirse en un elegante baile aristócrata. Pero, por otra, no quería tener que enfrentar a un ejercito de personas que no conocía, juzgándola y haciéndola sentir algo ridícula.

Anna se miró al espejo, la verdad era que ella estaba bastante conforme con su apariencia, creía que se veía muy linda con su vestido nuevo de fino raso azul oscuro. Gerda insistió en que usara unas cuantas joyas de su madre, como un ostentoso collar de zafiros que hacía juego con su traje. Al final, se veía como la aristócrata que en realidad era. No obstante, aún se sentía algo "disfrazada"

— Princesa — la llamó Kai desde la puerta — su carruaje esta listo — anunció.

— Gracias Kai— contestó, al tiempo que tomaba una fuerte bocanada de aire.

— Vamos Anna, tu puedes — dijo la chica dándose animo.

* * *

Nota de autora: Bueno… como podrán ver me he vuelto loca, después de casi seis meses sin publicar nada he terminado un fic, actualizado otros dos, y aquí me encuentro dispuesta a publicar otro, todo en un plazo de dos semanas, y como ya tengo un fic algo dark quería algo más suave.

Recuerdo que una vez dije que soy una persona de obsesiones, y cuando me obsesiono con algo, es en serio y me va muy mal por cierto. Lo malo es que tengo que preparar unas auditorías para esta semana, y un trabajo para el curso que estoy tomando, pero que carajos… solo se vive una vez, a escribir :D


End file.
